In memory
by HachiAster
Summary: Weiss deals with the loss of a close friend. However due to the efforts of a freind she may get back to her feet with new resolve. (Tribute to Monty Oum) I hope this is good.


**An: Aster here. Hope you enjoy this story. its a small spin off of my other story "Grimm Fairy Tale's". But the story line's are diffrent so you don't have to read my other story to understand this one. hope you enjoy this. **

**_IN DEDICATION TO MONTY OUM. MAY HE REST IN PEACE_**

* * *

Weiss laid in her bunk. Her eyes red and puffy from hours of crying. She had the dorm to herself, Yang had gone out drinking and Blake had gone with to make sure Yang didn't do something stupid. Weiss was in a feeble position curled in a ball clutching a _tattered _red cloak that was wrapped around a dented and battered Crescent Rose.

Weiss closed her eyes tightly as she attempted to ignore the feelings inside her. She was a Schnee she should not be beating her self up about this. She could not let her weakness show. This was the point she tried to force her mind to accept. But it just would not ease her pain.

"Damn it Ruby! Look what you've done to me now!" Weiss cried out as she began to shed fresh tears into the growing damp area of the cloak.

-HA-

She remained like this for the next past while until the door began to open. Weiss quickly shouted at the door "Go away!" but who ever was on the other side paid the warning no heed and opened the door his red eyes giving a soft and comforting glow from under the shadow of his cap.

"Weiss? Ozpin told me to come check on ya'll." The white haired Grimm like faunus walked in leaving the door open slightly in case he had to leave.

"I am fine now go." Weiss muttered as she held back her tears.

Now Hammond was many things but he was not heartless and to see someone in so much heart break made him feel guilty even though he was in no way responsible. "Weiss. You don't needa lie to me ya know?" He said as he sat across from Weiss on Blake's bottom bunk.

"I know what happened today. I'm not here to lecture you on how a huntress or solider shouldn't be unfazed by this. In fact i'm here to comfort not confront." Hammond reassured as he took off his hat to pay some respect to the deceased girls partner. It was a long forgotten way to pay respect to those in mourning.

The shattered moon was all that illuminated the two allowing Hammond to see Weiss's arms wrapped around what was left of Ruby's cloak and her face buried into it hiding her tears. As for Weiss through her hair she could see Hammond's soft glowing dim eyes, some of his own white hair, his ears, and his hands clutching his cap to his chest. She could see what she first mistook as pity swirling in his eyes but like always his eyes gave off confusing emotions at first but upon a closer look she realized he viewed her with understanding and care.

"Weiss... I know you don't trust me. With the history I have with the Schnee's I don't blame ya for being skeptical. But I can see the pain in your eyes, hear it in your words and sense it in your aura. I may hate your blood but I don't hate you. I come here fully prepared to do whatever it takes to put a smile on your face as my nephew would do for you or anyone else here... please... tell me whats wrong."

Hammond's eyes normally scary and frighting for once looked soft and cozy like someone she could trust. "... It's my fault... I should have known better.." Weiss slowly and hesitantly sat up her heart broken eyes revealing themselves to Hammonds soft warm ones. At eye contact now Hammond motioned for the heiress to continue. So with some hesitation she did.

"Ruby and I were sent on a patrol of a abandoned dust mine near the city... It was simple. Inspect the mine for Grimm clear it out and leave. Half way through we found no sign's of Grimm in there so I told Ruby we should leave... I saw it before she did.. a Beowolf heading for her and in one fast swift motion..." Weiss gulped as she looked at the cloak again and closed her eyes.

"Her arm was bitten off but she fought it with her other arm somehow wielding Crescent Rose with one hand like it was nothing. Soon a whole pack filled the tunnel crawling out of the woodwork.. as we ran we realized only one of us was going to make it... She shot me my aura protected me from any real damage but the blast hurled me across a large gap in the structure and before I could help she ran back in.. By the time I got Blake and Yang and JNPR it was to late..." Weiss began to cry again.

Hammond watched with sad eyes. He stood and walked across flicking Weiss in the forehead when she wouldn't respond to her name. "Ow! You imbecile, what was that for?!" Weiss yelled as she looked up into Hammond's eyes.

"To get your attention... Weiss... do you know how much Ruby trusted you?" Hammond asked.

"I-i don't know... why?"

"because she's trusted you with her to most prized possessions. _You _not Yang and not Blake. I know the mind of a Schnee and right now you may think that you should have died not Ruby. That you both should of made it. But your wrong. Ruby treasured you enough to save you and not herself. She may be gone but she left three things here with us." Hammond gave a small warm smile his sharp teeth making him look a little scary but the message wasn't lost in it's presentation.

"She left us Crescent Rose. Her cloak. And most importantly... you.. She left us with you because she knows you'll change the world. You now hold her dreams and hope and unlike her you hold the means to bring them to light. Sitting here, sobbing, and beating yourself up isn't helping her. Right now you need to realize what her dream for you was." Hammond motioned at the scythe and cloak clutched to Weiss's chest.

"She believes that with the memory of her in hand that you will do something she could not... so pick yourself up, don't mourn and fight in her memory. Show the world the kindness Ruby is attempting to show you. Change the world for the better. Whether you do it as a Schnee or as a Huntress I don't care and I doubt she does to. But she want's you to do it. Do it for her... Do it for yourself and her. Keep her foolish dream alive... I know you can do it.." Hammond gave Weiss a small, quick, and warm hug.

Weiss was quiet, processing the information she had just been given. After a minute or two she nodded a strong sense of determination swirling in her. New found resolve coursed through her all traces of depression dispersing as she looked at Crescent Rose wrapped in the tattered cloak.

Hammond smiled and left knowing his message had gotten through.

Weiss spoke quietly under her breath her words strong and brave. "I will fight. And I will protect this dream... Ruby Rose I hereby promise that I will make your dream come true. With all my might I will defend your memory. And until the day I draw my last breath I shall work to fulfill **OUR **dream.." and with that Weiss was a changed women. The bitter Ice Queen shook her self of her old title's and worked to show the world an era of piece all in dedication to Ruby. Her lovely and beautiful Dolt...

* * *

**AN: hope you enjoyed that. Please Review, have a good day**


End file.
